Boring: A Cecilos Oneshot
by ThisIsFalse
Summary: Just another boring day in the town of NightVale. Cecilos Oneshot. CONTAINS LEMON.


it's just another ordinary day here in night vale, you know people entering the subway and never exiting, hooded figures wandering in and around the dog park killing anyone who strays too close. The usual boring day at work.

"Hello listeners not much today to report you know hot sun, beautiful moon. Yada yada welcome to night vale." Cecil said as he pressed the button on his soundboard playing the all to familiar and boring jingle. "Traffic is great today on the roads of nightvale seeing as cars do not exist, nor do mountains but you guys already know that. In other news the community calendar this week is boring Monday through wednesday have been canceled due to lack of interest Thursday thru Sunday have have been postponed also due to lack of interest. Well Night vale aren't we just buzzing with excitement this week here's the weather I guess" he pressed another button on his sound board and let out a heavy sigh, things were so boring he just wished something exciting would happen today. Almost as soon as he had pushed the button his cellphone buzzed to life. He picked it up"finally something's happening" he sighed as he looked at the text "Carlos?" He said a little louder than he expected. The message read:

Hey Cecil, Carlos here I was wondering if you could meet me at the lab soon I have something important for you.

Oh Carlos. Carlos with his perfect hair and that beautiful smile. He wondered what he could possibly need. Cecil replied:

Hey Carlos, sure I'll be there soon right after I finish up the broadcast. See u soon!

"Was the exclamation mark overboard?" Cecil thought frantically as the weather was coming to an end.

"Listeners you will never believe what just happened! FINALLY something exciting. Carlos, you know the scientist just texted me asking me over to his lab! I am SO thrilled that he asked ME to HIS lab" Cecil could barely contain his excitement "I'm headed over there right now, stay tuned next for 3 hours of nothing that feel like 10 years. Goodnight Night vale, goodnight." Cecil quickly packed up his stuff and grabbed his jacket, though there wasn't much need for one seeing as this is the desert. Cecil pricked his finger on the needle he kept in his pocket and rubbed the small drop of blood onto the new blood stone door that the new management had put into place. Cecil got into his car (which didn't exist) and headed towards the lab. Once he got to Carlos' lab he knocked on the door, expecting an answer. after a few minutes of knocking with no answer cecil feared for the worst. Cecil then took out his cellphone, calling to see if Carlos was alright. Two calls and three texts later cecil was done. he ran full speed at the door ramming it open. He looked around frantically, calling Carlos' name into the vast lab.

"CARLOS!" he yelled louder than before.

Suddenly, he felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and saw that it was a text from Carlos it read:

Cecil I'm sorry if i worried you I was just waiting for you to find me. I've got a surprise waiting for you. I'm in the lab, come and get me ;) xoxo ~Carlos

Cecil blushed at the suggestive text message. 'Carlos, beautiful Carlos has a surprise for me.' He thought as he began his search for his beloved. There was only ONE place Cecil could think of that he hadn't yet looked. Carlos practically lived in his lab so he has a small room with a small bed near the back incase he becomes so tired he can't drive home in his non-existent pickup truck. Cecil hadn't even thought to check there yet, seeing as he was never aloud in there to begin with.

Cecil slowly walked towards the room, his heart racing and his face blushing as he opened the door. After he fiddled with the handle for a second, he finally got the door to unjam, with none other than his beautiful Carlos laying in the small bed, face flushed red while laying in a lewd position with his shirt on the floor a few feet away. Cecil slowly walked towards the man, starting to feel a tightness in his pants. Once he reached Carlos, he pulled him into a passionate kiss, shoving his tongue into Carlos' mouth, fighting for dominance. The man below him tugged at his shirt, wanting it off so could admire cecils beautiful violet marking. Cecil complied, pulling his shirt off and throwing it on the floor. He then grinded their crotches together, teasing the man below him. He then pulled Carlos into another kiss, this one filled with more lust than the last one. Carlos traced the lines of the tattoos on his beloveds back."Carlos please don't tease them." Cecil said with lust and impatience. "Dont worry," Carlos whispered seductively in Cecils ear "I'm just getting started." Carlos continued tracing cecils tattoos, harder than before. Cecil shuddered in pleasure from the man's touch. Cecils tattoos began to move slightly at first then detaching from his ivory skin. carlos began to lightly run his fingers up and down the sensitive tentacles coming of his lovers skin.

"C-Carlos" Cecil was overwhelmed with pleasure. the tentacles started making their way towards the pants of the man on top of their master.

"Are you in control of these things?" Carlos asked arching his eyebrow as he began to remove his pants leaving behind boxers with little science test tubes and beakers on them. "Maybe, maybe not" Cecil said with a chuckle as he looked at the boxers his beautiful Carlos was wearing.

"Stop laughing or ill bite you." Carlos said threateningly but playful as he nibbled on cecils lip.

"And what if I want that?" He challenged, smirking at Carlos as he pulled him in for another kiss, but just a quick one as the action was about to begin. Cecil reached for the button holding up his jeans but Carlos beat him to it, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping them. he then pulled them all the way down and tossed them in what was becoming a pile of there clothes. Cecil felt a bulge begin to form under his briefs. Carlos saw this and started grinding against his lover, wanting him to beg for more. Cecil let out a low moan, lust evident in his eyes as he looked at Carlos. Cecil began tugging at his beloved's boxers, begging to go all the way. Carlos shook his head, smirking.

"Not yet," he spoke the soft words in a teasing tone. Cecil was obviously becoming frustrated his erection growing from a bulge to full size. "Carlos p-please i cant wait any longer."

"Ugh, fine," Carlos sighed and smirked playfully, pulling Cecil's briefs down, then finally taking them off, throwing them into the pile of clothes. Carlos moved down, now face-to-face with Cecil's rather-large erection. Cecil looked down at the man, eyes wide in anticipation. Carlos then grabbed Cecil's erection, pumping it slightly then wrapped his mouth around the tip, sucking gently. Cecil moaned, grabbing Carlos' perfect hair, wanting more. Carlos chuckled around Cecil's member, sending a wave of pleasure through him. Carlos slowly went lower, bobbing his head around the member as he did so, deep throating the man. Cecil was starting to feel an undescribable sensation at the pit of his stomach, a very pleasurable sensation indeed. Carlos sensed this, and started bobbing his head faster, bringing Cecil closer to the edge. After one final bob of Carlos' head, Cecil came, loud and hard, his seed spilling into Carlos' mouth.

"S-Sorry..." Cecil apologized, red with embarrassment.

"Cecil stop worrying," Cecil gave a small squeal as if to say yes. Carlos sat up and slowly removed his boxers. Carlos caressed Cecil's face gently.

"Are you ready?" Carlos asked reassuringly, giving Cecil a small peck on the lips. Cecil just nodded, not trusting his own voice. Carlos started to prepare his lover, he fumbled for a second reaching towards the drawer of his nightstand. He pulled out a bottle of 'GRADE A LUBRICANT(perfect for that first time couple)' and opened it.

"Cecil where going to have to change positions here." he spoke in the same soft voice as before "Can you please turn around?" Cecil nodded again flipping onto his stomach. Carlos wedged himself in between his lovers legs and positioned him right above his waist so that his rear was in the air.

"This may be a little uncomfortable at first" Carlos said rubbing cecils back before proceeding to lube up his fingers. he started with one finger, thrusting it in and out of his lover's entrance. Cecil tensed up as his boyfriend began to stretch his hole.

"Are you doing alright?"Carlos asked, slightly concerned Cecil nodded, unable to speak. Carlos then added another finger, scissoring the other man's hole. Cecil jumped slightly, starting to feel a tad uncomfortable from the feeling of being stretched. Carlos finally added the third finger after a couple of minutes, trying to get Cecil as stretched out as possible before he made his grand entrance into the smaller man. Cecil started feeling pain after the third finger was pushed into him, cringing a bit at the feeling. After a while, the smaller man started writhing with pleasure, begging for more. Carlos reached into the drawer again this time pulling out a small silver packet. He ripped open the condom and rolled it onto his member, he rubbed a little more lubricant on top.

"Cecil, are you sure you're ready?" Carlos asked

"Mmmmmmhhhmmmm." Cecil groaned becoming impatient. Carlos grabbed him and repositioned him in a more suitable way. Cecil was now facing his lover who was still between his legs. Carlos attached his lips to the smaller man before entering slowly, stopping once he was fully inside, so Cecil could adjust to his size. A few tears slipped from Cecil's eyes, he felt as though he was being ripped in half. Carlos kissed away the tears, whispering sweet nothings into his lover's ear. Carlos slowly backed out of Cecil.

"Is it too much?" Carlos asked worriedly "We can always stop for tonight." Cecil shook his head, he was determined to please Carlos after all he had already done for him tonight. Carlos reentered him a little faster than he had previously gone. Cecil could feel Carlos starting to harden inside of him, it was strangely pleasurable. Carlos exited and entered Cecil again and again, picking up speed.

"C-C-CARLOS!" Cecil screamed as pleasure coursed through his veins and filled every ounce of his being. He screamed even louder as Carlos hit that one spot inside of him. Carlos was also teeming with pleasure as he entered his lover, harder than before as he felt himself reaching the point. Cecil felt the warm juices of his lover fill his inside. it was an interesting sensation he had to admit. Carlos was about to collapse from exhaustion, Cecil seized his chance and rolled over. Now dominant to the larger exhausted man. Cecil kissed Carlos passionately on the lips before making his way to his neck.

"I love you." Cecil whispered into Carlos' ear

"I love you too." he replied as he pulled Cecil into a hug. They lay there one on top of another, slowly drifting from consciousness.

'I guess today wasn't so boring after all' Cecil thought as he fell into a peaceful slumber in the arms of the thing he cared most for in the world. His beautiful Carlos.

THE END


End file.
